villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Copperhead (Arkhamverse)
'Copperhead '''is one of the assassins and antagonists in ''Batman: Arkham Origins. History Past Before appearing in Gotham City, Copperhead was already famous throughout South America for her skills as an escape artist. Having successfully broke out of 14 different Prisons. She also has tattoos that suggest a connection to a Central American gang. The Eight Assassins Copperhead is one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask (Joker) to eliminate Batman. While Batman uses the memory card of the Drone to identify the assassins on the Batcomputer, Copperhead is seen in the GCPD being interrogated by a cop, she kills the cop when she escaped and got an evelope to kill Batman. She is seen in Sionis Industries after Batman arrives. While searching for Black Mask in the Steel Mill, Batman encounters a dead Joker Thug inside the Elevator Shaft. After scanning his body, Batman discovered he was killed by a poison in his system. While interrogating Black Mask, Copperhead ambushes and attacks Batman, managing to poison him with her deadly claws. Black Mask escapes during this and Copperhead escapes too, with Batman heading to ground level after telling Alfred Pennyworth to drop an antidote. While on his way, Batman had hallucinations of Alfred saying his a dishonor to the Wayne family and both the Bank Manager and Commissioner Loeb complaining that Batman didn't save them. Batman enters the ground level and then finally encounters Copperhead, and due to the nerutoxin affecting his mind, various copies of herself are created in Batman's mind and attack him. When Batman fights off waves of Copperhead's clones, Batman gained the antidote and used it, curing him. Copperhead makes a final attempt to kill him but is taken down and imprisoned in a Metal Crate. She tells Batman that Joker and other assassins are at a meeting, while pleading to be released, Batman ignores her and locks her up. He then calls the Police to capture her, imprisoning her in Blackgate Prison. Quotes *"I bet you never expected the end to come like this." *"Now that you've been dealt with, I've got a prize to collect." *"Lo siento, Batman. Pero mi veveno es la muete. Now, sleep." *"Hmph. An empty promise from a fallen king. I know about the Joker." *"I killed you. And in a few more minutes, you're body will realize it." *"Heh...that's it. Use your strength. With every effort you hasten your end." *"Is that the best you can do?" *"I will pick you apart, piece by piece." *"My venom will break your mind, and then I will break what's left of you." *"I must admit you are a lot more amusing than most of my victims." *"I love watching this part." *"You think that will help you?" *"Yes, keep trying." *"You are slow, Batman." *"You can't stop me." *"You are trying so hard!" *"I see you falter." *"I expected no lesser from a flying rodent." *"You are fighting phantoms!" *"This is a fight you can't punch your way out." *"You brain cells are dying. Soon enough, so will the rest of you." *"What is it you are doing, Batman?" *"You hit nothing but air." *"Still some fight left in you, huh?" *"I'll tear your throat out!" *"Right there, cabron!" *"I like to watch my victims struggle." *"You should be dead!" *"Pendenjo!" *"Time to finish you off." *"You think this ties will hold me?" *"I know where he is, the Joker! His called the meeting. All the assassins will be there. When you set me free, I'll tell you where." *"What are you doing!? Set me free, Pendenjo! Argh!" *"Hey, Pendenjo!" *"No, Batman." *"No." *"You think your toys can save you?" *"You are not like whats gonna come next." *"Do you trust your eyes, Batman?" *"I'm gonna get out of this, and when I do, you're dead!" Category:Assassin Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Clawed Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Criminals Category:Villainesses Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychopath Category:Nameless Villains Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Sadists